I've Just Seen A Face
by Gabriella M.B
Summary: It is the first night of the Golden Trio sleeping in the Headquarters, Hermione starts to contemplate on things and she completely breaks down. Luckily Ron was there to make her feel the way she wanted to feel.


Hermione was unrolling the sleeping bag for Harry, Ron and her on their first night at the Headquarters. She was feeling weary, tired and she was in great fear.

At the moment she was having questions moving around her mind. _What if Harry doesn't find a Horcrux? Does he really know where it is? Was I destined to help him? Why am I to doubt that? What if something goes wrong? What if one of us dies? What if all of us die? _Then a thought that always really got to her played inside her mind again_What if I never get to tell Ron how I feel? _

She suddenly then sat on her knees with her hands covering her face as she committed to loads amounts of tears. She then lost control of her weight as the stress of her misery brought her down leaving her to do nothing but to sob uncontrollably sinking into her knees. _What am I doing here! _She thought.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron said as he saw her crying on her sleeping bag.

She looked up at him and stood up then ran to throw her arms around her. She then kissed his cheek, "I don't want to do this!" She said nervously. "I'm too scared!"

He held her close to him, "It's all right, I'm right here." He said lowly.

She began to sob even harder.

"You're not going to die." He said. "I wouldn't let it happen to you."

She nodded and then slowly let him go.

"Ron if I die, it wouldn't matter."

"What are you saying of course it would matter?" He asked shooting her a look.

"It's not that Ronald! Besides fighting for the war, I would die if you had died." She finally said hopelessly falling onto the floor.

Ron never saw her like this, he knew he'd had made her cry at the Yule Ball, and the time when he was with Lavender, and sometimes even in some minor bickers, but this he knew was because she didn't want to lose him.

He then got down on his knees and held her close to his chest, "Don't say that now." He said having tears down from his eyes, "Hermione, I'm not going to leave you. And you're not going to die. None of us will, we just need to stay strong, all right? But never say that. Oh bloody hell, Hermione I love you." He finally said crying.

She hugged him tighter, "I love you too Ronald, I always have." She said.

After a few moments they finally lay down in their sleeping bags alone while Harry was still being absent.

"Ron?" Hermione said.

"Yes?" He responded.

"I'm feeling quite scared right now to be honest." She said nervously.

He then moved closer to her.

"Here." He said squeezing his hand, "You see? I'm right here." He said.

She nodded, "Me too Ron. Could, could you possibly- nevermind actually."

"Hermione, what is it?"

"All right, could you possibly sing me a tune?" She murmured.

He nodded his head, "Sure. Anything in particular?"

"No not really."

"I've got the perfect one right now in mind actually, it's how I feel about you." He said.

"Please sing it then."

"I might sound horrible-"

"Come off it, I doubt that." She said chuckling.

He smiled, "All right then. _I've just seen a face I can't forget the time or place where we just met. She's just the girl for me and I want all the world to see we've met, mhm … had it been another day, I might have looked the other way. And I'd have never been aware, but as it is I'll dream of her tonight. I'm falling, yes I'm falling and she keeps calling me back again._"

Hermione then gave Ron a quick peck on the lips, "Hence the Beatles, I don't think I've ever a voice to fit this song Ronald, where did you learn it?" She asked.

"I remember you humming it and you answered, I've just seen a face and well, I've learned it and to be honest I started to think of you when I heard it but I never knew why." He said.

She smiled although he could not see it, "It just took time for you to realize is all, thank you Ronald. I love you." She finally said.

"I love you too Hermione." He said holding onto her hand.


End file.
